


Greed

by Fatnissandpita



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, F/M, Gluttony, Kate is playing em like a fiddle, Lolita AU, Lust, Pride, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ruined him, his sanity, he thinks. He’s been ruined more than any drug he’s ever asked her to inject into his bloodstream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

“Having lost all sensitivity, they have given themselves over to sensuality so as to indulge in every kind of impurity, with a continual lust for more”

Seth knew he was condemned to hell the second he made eye contact with the pretty and sweet like a peach preacher’s daughter. Everything about it was simply---fucked up. He personally screwed up her life and he still has the audacity to look at the little girl the way he does. 

She lost her family all because of Seth and his greedy little bastard of a brother yet he still couldn’t help himself the day Richie left him. When the blood-splattered angel, all pouty lips and wide eyes, asked if he wanted company, he couldn’t deny her of her wants and needs. Seth decided that his reasoning behind it was that he was a bastard, but not a fucking bastard. In reality, it was the other way around. He was only letting her join him on a Bonnie and Clyde type of rodeo because the girl had nowhere else to go. If he’d refused her offer she’d be long dead by now, probably sacrificed by a virgin-pure-soul-loving culebra cult. 

(That part was true despite the carnal desire that ate away at Seth’s heart day by day ever since he met the teen idle.)

He also had...other reasons to why he let her hop into the stolen black corvette, none of them even somewhat close to innocent. That's between him and the man up above...and down below, not that he believes in any of that religious shit to begin with, but still. 

He knew he should’ve dropped her off at the nearest bus stop when he asked her age and she responded with ‘seventeen, why?’ Her pure mind had no idea what Seth was thinking when he asked that, her eyes puffy from crying after the events at the Titty Twister. He was---is still a goddamn asshole. Seth thinks he bitterly muttered “jailbait” after that, as he tore at a nasty piece of black licorice. 

She ruined him, his sanity, he thinks. 

He’s been ruined more than any drug he’s ever asked her to inject into his bloodstream. 

He asked her to stop injecting the heroin for him, everything about her doing it was too sensual and he didn’t want to say something to her when he was drugged out. Kate stopped and let him do it himself when she was present and he would wait for her to go away, but she would just watch and no matter how persistent he was with her leaving, she would stay anyways. Always staring from the other side of the room, her soft presence edging him on as he shakily looked for a good vein. It was wrong, so, so wrong. 

Seth tried, still tries to ignore her, the seventeen year old he lives with, the one he wants to bend over and fuck. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too hard, for a while, with the help of vodka and a few MILF’s from bars across the way from whatever motel they were staying in. Those ladies always scared Kate right out of the room with their vibrators and smell of smoke that the room would just absorb. Kate hates smoke. 

Of course, the flat out ignoring didn’t last long when Seth caught Kate wearing a pair of maroon thigh highs and his white button down, as she sucked a cherry red lollipop in a way that made her lips swollen.

He thinks it was payback for bringing those girls back. 

How could it not be? 

She even had her hair in pigtails, braided and slightly lopsided in a way that made him immediately mumble something about groceries as he slammed the door on the way out. What made matters worse was when Seth came back to the motel room that night, Kate was asleep and as he walked past her nightstand he found Lolita sitting there with a bookmark in the smack dab middle of the novel. 

It was clearly half-read. 

Well, that had explained a lot. 

Kate asked him if he had seen a book the next morning that had coincidentally gone missing, a knowing glint in her eye. 

Seth burned it that night. 

Kate knew what she was doing, she was trying to get a rise out of the sick and dirty old man sleeping in the bed beside her. 

(Who probably jerks off in the shower or when he thinks she's sleeping.) 

((Seth doesn't know she's awake.))

"Kate," Seth warned when he found her lounging in the open door bathroom, sitting in the bathtub, legs long and smooth out of the water, bubbles all the way up to her chest. Her face looked dewy and soft, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her. 

She was a dream, her head lying against the shower tile, hair in long curls down the sides of her face, neck elongated like a princess. 

Her eyes slowly blinked open, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’.

“What?” Her voice slick with innocence as she looked up through her eyelashes into his dark, lustful eyes. 

What a dirty, dirty old man. Look what she's turned him into, a fucking pervert. 

“Never mind,” Seth mumbled as he quickly adverted his eyes from the milky angel who was certainly naked under those tiny, soapy bubbles. “I'm going to get something to eat, see you later Lolita.”

Seth muttered the last part quietly but he knew she heard it, knew that he knew what she was trying to do. She knew everything and that scared him.


End file.
